


Christmas Surprises

by Sound_Of_Inspiration



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Secret Santa 2017, I got caries writing this, M/M, They are too adorable!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/pseuds/Sound_Of_Inspiration
Summary: Hajime and Tooru are spending their Christmas Eve together. With both of them finally on their break from college, they can enjoy some time for just the two of them. Christmas Presents are exchanged and Hajime might have a very special surprise for Tooru.





	Christmas Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frenchibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, French!!! <33  
> I am your Secret Santa for this years Haikyuu!! Secret Santa from the Writer's Network and I was so excited to see, that I got you!  
> I had so much fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it! <3
> 
> I wish you a happy Merry Christmas and wonderful Holidays! o(=^w^=)o

_‘...I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know._

 

_Make my wish come true. Baby, all I want for Christmas is You...’_

 

Humming along to the radio station currently playing Christmas songs non-stop and swinging his hips to the music, Oikawa poured the rest of the milk into the bowl, already full of other ingredients.

 

His most favourite holiday of the year was just around the corner and with him now on Christmas break, he could finally get to the baking he hadn’t had time for during the past few weeks. With exams and studying having taken up most of his time.

 

But it was the 24th of December currently, the sun was already setting and the apartment was bathed in Christmas decoration, that Tooru had put up as soon as it had hit the 1st of December. Much to the dismay of his roommate and childhood friend, Iwaizumi Hajime.

 

Who was currently standing in the doorway with an amused smile playing around his lips as he watched his adorkable boyfriend getting lost in the music. He set his backpack down with a quiet thud, careful to not draw any attention to himself.

 

Tooru didn’t even notice a thing, which made Hajime smile in satisfaction as he stepped closer to the humming setter with loudless steps. Only for him to sneak his cool fingers under the hem of Tooru’s shirt and let their tips ghost of his boyfriend’s soft, warm skin.

 

“Hah!” The sudden coldness visibly made Tooru flinch, a startled gasp escaping his mouth and his body whipping around halfway to come face to face with hazel coloured eyes, shimmering with amusement. “Iwa-chan?!”

 

Hajime raised an eyebrow at the glare, that he received in return. “Well, hello to you too, sunshine. Thought you’d be happy to see, that I’m home earlier than expected.”

 

“Maybe I would-Hah.” Tooru swatted at his boyfriends hands, that were trying to wander further up his shirt. “Maybe I would be, if you’d greet me a little bit sweeter and not shove your ice cold fingers up my shirt. Ah!” He jumped a little bit, when Hajime shortly dipped the cool digits under the hem of his sweatpants for then to settle them on his hips. “Meanie!”

 

The wing spiker couldn’t help but chuckle at the pout, that settled onto Tooru’s lips, which only made it deepen. “Alright, alright. Come here, you big baby.” Hajime muttered in a gentle tone and toned out Tooru’s mumbled _“‘M not a baby.”_ by leaning forward and connecting their lips in a gentle kiss.

 

Tooru hummed appreciatively into the sweet gesture letting go of the spatula he was holding, for it to dip back into the bowl of batter, so he could turn around properly and wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, who didn’t lose a moment of their time and pulled Tooru closer towards his body.

 

Again and again they pressed their lips together for sweet little kisses, that caused both of them to have content, small smiles visible on their face, Hajime even going so far to sway their bodies lightly to a rather slow Christmas song playing in the background. Meanwhile Tooru brought one of his hands down from Hajime’s neck to play with one of the strings of the wing spiker’s hoodie, twirling it around his finger.

 

“So, since you’re home already.” He started in a quiet voice, enjoying the feeling of Hajime nuzzling his nose against his cheek. “Wanna help me make these cookies and then we can make ourselves a cozy evening?”

 

Hajime chuckled in response and turned his head to press a light kiss against Tooru’s rosy cheek. “As long as I can be your taste taster.” Which caused Tooru to laugh and swat Hajime’s chest playfully.

 

“Silly Iwa-chan. You know you always are!”

* * *

 

Said and done, it was not long after that Hajime was preparing two rather large cups of hot chocolate for himself and Tooru, who was making sure that the cookies were baking properly. He shook his head with a fond smile, watching how his boyfriend was crouching in front of the oven and probably would stay there until the bell went off, if Hajime wouldn’t interfere.

 

“C’mon, Tooru. The cookies can bake without you too.” He nodded in the direction of their living room. “Isn’t your favourite episode of the X-Files coming on today? You don’t wanna watch it?”

 

This seemed to do the trick as Hajime couldn’t have pulled the cups in his hands back faster, because without any warning Tooru had shot up into a standing position and rushed past him mumbling something about how he could have forgotten.

 

Shaking his head once again with a silent laugh, the wing spiker followed his excited boyfriend and followed said boy’s invitation to sit onto the couch beside him. TV already turned on and on the right programme.

 

The moment Hajime sat down the cups and leaned back, a familiar weight settled against him and he moved his arm to wrap it around Tooru’s waist, who was cuddling up against him after taking a large sip of the hot chocolate.

 

Hajime didn’t really pay any mind to the show playing on screen, because he had seen this episode more than 10 times and counting already. Rather he was busy peppering Tooru with sweet little gestures, like playing with his hair, rubbing soothing circles in the small of his back and placing kisses onto the top of his head, temple or forehead here and there.

 

It was only when the alarm for the cookies went off that he got up and pulled them out of the oven, having offered to do this so Tooru could enjoy the rest of the episode. But he also used the opportunity of his boyfriend being busy to quickly dive into their bedroom and retrieve something from the nightstand on his side of the bed.

 

Acting like nothing had happened, he settled back down and was immediately used as a pillow again by Tooru, whose eyes were glued to the television screen. _Talk about dedication._ Hajime thought to himself with an amused smile playing around his lips.

 

“Say.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Don’t you know every last bit of the dialogue by heart already?”

 

“So?” Tooru’s eyes briefly flickered up toward his, before they were back to facing up front.

 

“Just saying.” Hajime shrugged it off and leaned back into the couch taking sips from his hot chocolate here and there, while letting his free hand card through Tooru’s soft locks.

* * *

 

He must have fallen into a light slumber, because the next thing he felt was a finger poking his cheek and the sweet sound of his name whispered into his ear by Tooru’s voice.

 

“Hajime. Wake up, sleepyhead.”

 

“Hm…”

 

“It’s time for presents and the cookies have finally cooled down.”

 

Slowly Hajime brought himself to open one eye first and then the other, all the while blinking them back into focus as he sat up and let his back crack back into place. Stretching his arms out over his head, he smiled at the eagerness present in Tooru’s eyes.

 

For the setter exchanging christmas presents had always been the most exciting part of the holiday. Because he not only got to shower the ones he loved in presents, but also would get something in return.

 

“Alright. I’m up.” He reached over for one of the cookies, which Tooru had put on a plate and brought to their living room table, and took a bite of it. Sugary sweetness immediately filled his mouth and he felt like he was in heaven. He had always loved Mama Oikawa’s cookies, but even more now so that her son made them for him every Christmas.

 

“...”

 

“Hm?” Hajime looked up from where he was taking his sweet time with the baked goods, while Tooru was practically bouncing in his spot. Which got the wing spiker to chuckle. “Okay, okay. Ready for the exchange. You want to go-”

 

“I’ll go first!” Tooru excitedly exclaimed and before Hajime could even register anything a box  had been shoved into his empty hands.

 

Hajime didn’t even try to say anything against it, just smiled to himself as he reached for the top part of the box to see what was inside. He raised his eyebrows in surprise when he had placed it aside.

 

He carefully reached inside the box and grabbed the soft material under his fingers to bring it into the light. A scarf in a deep red and a pair of gloves pooled into his lap, while he gently touched the material. They didn’t look store bought to him, because there were a few loose threads sticking out from them.

 

“Tooru.”

 

“There...There’s one more thing inside.” Tooru sounded unsure, but didn’t take his eyes off of Hajime as the latter reached into the box once more and slowly pulled out what turned out to be a pullover. Looking just as self made as the other two items. “...Do you like them?”

 

Hajime glanced up from the clothing item to find Tooru nervously playing with his fingers and biting down onto his bottom lip. Signs of him showing that he was insecure about Hajime’s reaction, or rather non-existent reaction, to his present.

 

He didn’t answer him immediately, which caused the setter to lower his gaze in defeat. But when two hands reached up to gently frame his jaw, thumbs hooking up behind his ears, and pulled him into a loving, breathtaking kiss from his boyfriend, his shoulders relaxed and he let the air he didn’t know he had held escape his lungs through his nose.

 

When they parted, Tooru had to bite his bottom lip again, but this time to try to hide the width of his smile while he listened to Hajime’s words. “I love them, Tooru. Did you make them yourself?”

 

“Mh, yeah. But my mom helped me. She was all excited when I told her, that I wanted to knit you something for Christmas.”

 

“I can imagine.” Hajime chuckled and kissed the tip of Tooru’s nose, before he reached for the back pocket of his pants and pulled out a white envelope that he held out between the both of them. “Now for my present.”

 

Before Tooru could snatch it away though he pulled it back briefly to state. “And don’t worry. I already told our parents, that we won’t make it for New Years.”

 

Then he laid the envelope in his boyfriend’s hands and felt his heart swell at the adorable, confused look on Tooru’s face. “You’ll see.”

 

His eyebrows drawn together in confusion Tooru worked his fingers to open the flip and Hajime made sure to watch his reaction as he pulled out two tickets and a small letter. The further down his eyes moved on the paper the bigger they seemed to get.

 

When he had first thought about the present he had expected a massive reaction from his boyfriend, but didn’t quite think of how Tooru would literally jump onto him and knock him back against the couch while his face was showered in kisses. Every kiss of their lips meeting lasting just a tad bit longer than the last.

 

Hajime loved the smile that Tooru wore when he finally propped himself up onto his hands and stared down at him with eyes full of love and adoration. He reached up to cup his boyfriend’s cheek and gently stroked the flushed skin. “I take it, you like the surprise?”

 

“Like?” Tooru asked in a breathless voice. “Hajime, I love it! You’re seriously going to take me to London? For two weeks? When did you plan all of this? Since when?”

 

“Since when?” Hajime tapped his chin in thought. “Probably ever since you’ve been going crazy over English, especially British, literature.”

 

It was true, that with Tooru taking up English Studies as a side major at university, that he had gotten interested in a lot of english books. He had especially fallen for a lot of authors from Great Britain. Often telling Hajime how he would love to visit London just once in his life.

 

And Hajime had seen his chance for a surprise.

 

“I can’t believe you.” He felt Tooru’s hands dragging through his hair and turned his head just in time to receive another lingering kiss. “You really are the best, Hajime. I can’t wait for us to go.”

 

“I can tell.” Hajime laughed in response as he watched his boyfriend’s legs being kicked behind him in a happy way. He reached up to grab said boy’s attention, who had already started to ramble about what they all could do in London and which souvenirs they should bring back, and shut him up with a quick, sweet kiss. Earning himself a dust of blush on Tooru’s cheeks.

 

“Merry Christmas, Tooru.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Hajime.”

**Author's Note:**

> These two are just too much for me!  
> I swear I've gotten caries from all the sugary sweetness, that these two relationship is! <3
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!!! (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ


End file.
